


Dr Who, number Ten

by macgyvershe



Category: Dr. Who, Number 10
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Gen, OOAK doll, Original Artist Dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a 16 inch doll of Dr. Who. Done for my good friend WhisperGypsy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dr Who, number Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 16 inch doll of Dr. Who. Done for my good friend WhisperGypsy.


End file.
